Another Battle of the Bands Story!
by Am-Zor-Zriz
Summary: This is another Battle of the Bands story about the famous bands Heroes and Hunters. I have also added my own OC Alaric, Ally, Logan, Tobias, and Skylar. Don't judge them or I'll judge you. Enjoy and Review
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

It's been about 2 years since we've been a hit around the globe. Jason, my cousin, Nico, my other cousin, Leo, one of my best friends, Alaric, my BFFL, and Logan my brother. Our first album just came out today. I read the a few big hit songs, in the back of the CD (we composed in less than 48 hrs).

I'm Yours (By me!)

C'mon- (By Logan and I)

Let's see how far we've come (By Jason)

Demons (By Nico)

American Idiot (By Leo)

Mirrors (By Logan)

Radioactive (By Nico)

Lazy Song (By Leo)

Counting Stars (by Alaric)

We are doing awesome! We are like the next One Direction. But we have one competition ahead of us. They call themselves The Hunters. They have 5 band members and we are not sure who they are. But we are doing our next album together in about... Oh shit! Right now! I'm late, I'm late I'm late late LATE!

Ally's POV

Oh my god. I am so nervous. I'm going to have to see Percy and Logan soon. They thought I've disappeared (which I did), but I never called. Its been like 5, 6 years since I've had any contact with them. Our band The Hunters, include Annabeth (my BFF), me, Piper, Hazel, and Thalia. So from oldest to youngest, that would be : Thalia, Annabeth, me, Piper, and then Hazel. Thalia's little brother, Jason Grace, is in the band Heroes. Also Piper's BF (*Cough* boyfriend) .

We have to do an album together in order to get more publicity.

"Breath Ally", Annabeth tells me. She knows I'm nervous about seeing Percy and Logan again. Facing them and my cousins too. Oh I'm gonna die!

But other than that our album is doing great. All of our songs are a big hit. Like for example:

Paparazzi- Piper

Rolling in the Deep- Annabeth

Jar of Hearts Hazel

Stay-Thalia

Roar- Mwa

Tik Tok- Piper

So right now we are in the recording studio waiting for The Heroes to show up. I hear some laughter coming from the hallway of the studio. I start breathing really hard. Annabeth gives my shoulder a squeeze, for 'hey you're gonna nail it'. My breathing starts to become even. And the door opens. Leo is the first one to walk in, Jason following behind.

"What up chicas", he says plopping down on a couch next to Thalia. "I hear you are single, young lady", he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Thalia punches him in the arm and gets up, and sits by Piper. Jason takes a seat in an empty arm chair and takes out his ipod. Alaric and Nico come in next talking about things boys talk about I guess. They sit on one of the empty couches. Then Percy and Logan walk in. There laughing and pushing each other around. Then they see me. Logan's eyes widen, but Percy just stares at Annabeth. Shit shit shit shit SHIT. But he don't say anything. They just continue talking as they sit next to Leo. Huh? Arent they gonna be pissed off at me? I look at Annabeth with a confused look, but her eyes are on Percy. I snicker.

She noticed and bumped me on the shoulder. "Okay", says the director, Mr. Awesome, he calls himself.

"We are going to start with ideas about what the song should be about. Who wants to go first?". Leo raises his hand. Mr. Awesome gestures him to speak.

"Sex!", he shouts happily. The boys starts laughing and Piper. The rest of us just start rolling our eyes. We are not surprised. that's a very Leo thing to say. "Good…", mr Awesome says, nodding his head, "What else?". Piper raises her hand and says 'boys being morons'. All the guys in the room gasp and grasp their chest with one hand. "I am offended, Beauty Queen", says Percy. All the guys start snickering and I see a smirk surfacing to his face. Piper sticks out her tongue at Percy and walked over to Jason. He scoots over so she can sit next to her.

"Okay students. How about we just say a idea for whatever song you want?". We all nod in agreement.

Leo: Sex and Amazingness!

Piper: Love

Percy: Separation and Sadness

Annabeth: Dating

Hazel: Break up between couples

Alaric: Distance

Jason: Life

Logan: Rejection and Strength

Thalia: Problems

Me: The Past

Nico: Drama and Excitement

The ones Percy and Logan said was like having a knife shoved into my heart. I'm pretty sure when they said that to me though; to explain how they feel. Mr. Awesome (I'm actually getting really annoyed calling him that so from now on he shall be called by his first name, Apollo), dismisses us and says he will meet us here tomorrow to record our first song for the album. Everyone leaves until its just me and Annabeth here. "Hey'", she tells me, "Lets go meet the girls down stairs so we can go home". I nod and she leads me out of the building.

As soon as we enter the parking lot I hear laughter; familiar laughter. I follow the noise through the parking lot to see who it is. I see my younger twin sibling Tobias and Skylar running towards Logan and Percy. I forgot they were their legal guardians now since mom died in an airplane crash and we never met our father. Logan and Percy are also twins. Percy is the oldest; being born 10 minutes before Logan. Then it was me 2 years later. And now the youngest twins are… 7. I left when they were only 2. Tobias has certainly grow. He has jet black hair and sea green eyes. Skylar has also grown, she is just as tall as Tobias. She also has jet black hair and sea green eyes. I wonder if our biological father had the same hair and eyes as his children. I would never know. Then I decide to do something crazy just as Percy and Logan were done loading the twins into the car and getting into the front seats.

"Percy! Logan! Please wait!".

* * *

**This is one story I decided to start writing XD. Sorry I haven't updated the other PJO story. But this one I was just bored and I wrote it in Like 10 minutes so enjoy and review if you want more. **

**-Am-Zor-Zriz**


	2. Chapter 2

Logan's POV

I heard Percy's and my name being called in the parking lot. I turned around and saw it was Ally. DAMMIT! Why was she here. Nobody but tour band knew this, but after about two years of Ally's disappearance Percy got into a car crash. We kept this accident secret from the public. Percy went into a coma, and the doctors said he might never wake up. But after 2 weeks in the coma, Percy finally woke up from his deep sleep. We asked him questions about what he remembered. The only thing he didn't remember was Ally. We asked him if he knew who Allison Jackson was, and if he knew her. But he kept saying no. So Ally was gone from the picture in his head, but the doctors said the memories will return to him in a few years.

And now here she is standing right there, and Percy looking as confused as ever. "Percy, how about you wait in the car? I need to talk to my friend here.", I said to him. He raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged and got into the driver's seat of the car. I walked up to Ally and looked at her straight in the eye. "What are you doing here Allison?", I asked.

"Logan... I wanted to explain. Why isn't Percy-", I cut her off.

"No Ally! Not when Percy's here. Give me your phone", I told her.

She looked frightened and confused but gave me the phone anyway. I wrote down my number on her contacts. "Text me tonight, I can't talk with Percy here. I'll tell you why over the phone", she looked shocked but nodded. She walked away as I instructed her to and I got into the passenger seat next to Percy. Tobias was asleep, and Skylar was playing on Percy's Ipad.

"What was that about", Percy asked, turning on the car.

"My friend just wanted to ask me something about that party we were having at the house this weekend", I said shrugging.

"Okay bro, whatever. But she looked so familiar though".

**LINE BREAK**

Ally's POV

I soon as I got home that night, I got into my PJ's and jumped into bed and texted Logan right away.

Me: Ok so y did Percy look lik he had no idea who I was?

Logan: That's because he doesn't know u

Me: ?

Logan: Ok here's the thing...

Logan: After about two years since you left Percy got into a car crash. He had internal bleeding in the brain as well as brain damage. He went into a coma.

At this point I had silent tears falling down my face, because I knew were this conversation was going.

Logan: He woke up from the coma after about 2 weeks and we asked him about what he remembered. The only thing he did not remember was u.

Ally: So that's y he looked all confused when he saw me?

Logan: Yup

Logan's POV

Me: Yup

Ally: I'm sorry I left... Can we start over?

I was about to reply when I heard 2 loud gunshots. I put my phone on silent and slipped into my back pocket. I had no weapon so I just walked down the stairs quietly. I ended up in to front door, to find Percy unconscious on the floor with 2 bullet holes in his sweatshirt.

"Percy!", I yelled as I kneeled down next to him. He was still breathing, but his heart beat was getting slower. I took out my phone and dialed 9-1-1.

Annabeth's POV

I was watching TV when I started to get tired. I was about to turn off the TV when I saw a picture of Percy Jackson on the 10pm News.

_"Percy Jackson, the famous lead singer of the band, Heroes, is on the way to hospital. He has been shot twice in the chest and the shooter is unknown. He has"_

I turned off the TV then and ran up to Ally's room. "Ally we need to go!", I screamed at her door. She opened the door.

"Why?", she asked.

"Percy's been shot by someone. Were going to meet his brother there. C'mon, get dressed."

Her eyes widened, but she nodded in understanding. 2 minutes later we were in the car all dressed up for the hospital. Ally's eyes were red from crying.

**LINE BREAK **

We got there in about fifteen minutes. We ran in there. Ally ran to the front desk and asked for Perseus Jackson. She gave us the directions. We sped down the hallway and were about to walk into the room we saw Percy in, but we were immediately stopped by a nurse. "I'm sorry we can't let anyone in. Just have a seat in the waiting room. We looked around and saw Logan and 2 little kids, about 7 or 8, that looked exactly like Percy and him. We also saw Jason, Nico, Leo, and Alaric, waiting in the seat in front of them. Ally took a seat next to Logan and they started a silent conversation.

4 hours past. Percy was still in surgery. I have to admit I've had a HUGE crush on him since the heroes started. He's cute and he seems like a great guy.

Then finally a doctor called, "Logan Jackson?". Our heads turned to Logan and Logan stood up. "Come with me", the doctor replied. Logan started walking away, but before he could go to Percy's room he said, "Alaric can you watch the twins for me?", Alaric nodded and got up to sit by the twins who were sleeping.

* * *

**It's not that bad is it? Well I'm gonna keep updating this story anyway people. BTW I'm finally graduating 8th grade. YAY! I look forward to not seeing some of the people in my class ever again. And I'm still going to a High School in the middle if nowhere... AND I'm gonna see the TFIOS movie in my birthday!**

**-Am-Zor-Zriz**


	3. Chapter 3

Logan's POV

If my brother does not make it I will lose it. He already scared the shit out of me by getting hit by a car, but getting shot in the chest?! I was following the doctor to the room Percy was in. When we went into the room I saw Percy sleeping. He looked perfectly fine. Only he surrounded by beeping machines that were keeping him alive and his chest was wrapped in bandages. The doctor faced me. "The procedure went well. Your brother should wake up in a few hours after the pain medication wares off. You can bring visitors if you wish. Percy will be allowed to leave in 1 week", and with that the doctor left. I sighed in relief and went to get the rest of the people anxious to see if Percy was alright.

_2 weeks and 3 days later..._

Thalia's POV

"_Percy Jackson has had a fantastic recovery. Heroes will be performing tonight at 7pm at-"._

I shut off the TV. Well I guess the Kelp Head made it. I was relieved too. He was pretty cool, and funny even though he's been through a lot of shit in his life. I was about to go to my room when I heard a familiar voice on the radio. I turned it up.

Logan: _The wound heals but it never does_  
_That's cause you're at war with love_  
_You're at war with love, yeah_

_ Percy: These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
_ Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battles_

_Logan: Never let a wound ruin me_  
_But I feel like ruins wooing me_  
_Arrow holes that never close from cupid on a shooting spree_  
_Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me_  
_But when you're trying to beat the odds up_  
_Been trying to keep your nods up and you know that you should know_  
_And let her go but the fear of the unknown_  
_Holding another lover strong sends you back into the zone_  
_With no Tom Hanks to bring you home_  
_A lover not a fighter on the frontline with a poem_  
_Trying to write yourself a rifle_  
_Maybe sharpen up a song_  
_To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone_

_Percy: I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched_  
_I wish that I could stop loving you so much_  
_Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_  
_When all of the signs say that I should forget her_  
_I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had_  
_I wish that the good outweighed the bad_  
_Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over_

_Percy: These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle_

_Logan: (And just leave then)_  
_You shouldn't have but you said it_  
_(And I hope you never come back)_  
_It shouldn't have happened but you let it_  
_Now you're down on the ground screaming medic_  
_The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses_  
_Shields, body armors and vests_  
_Don't properly work, that's why you're in a locker full of hurt_  
_The enemy within and all the fires from your friends_  
_The best medicine is to probably just let her win_

_ Percy: I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love_  
_I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much_  
_And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_  
_When all of the signs say that I should forget her_  
_I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had_  
_I wish that the good outweighed the bad_  
_Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over_

_Percy: These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle_

_Cause you've set me on fire_  
_I've never felt so alive, yeah_

_Logan: Hoping wounds heal, but it never does_  
_That's because you're at war with love_

_Percy: And I'm at the point of breaking_  
_And it's impossible to shake it_

_Logan: See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does_  
_That's cause you're at war with love_  
_Hope it heals, but it never does_  
_That's cause you're at war with love!_

_Percy: These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle_

_Percy: These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle _

I know Logan said that Percy was writing lyrics for a song and finished it in like 1 or 2 days, but this song is pretty fucking awesome. And now we have to go to the studio to play a 'game' as Apollo calls it.

Percy's POV

My chest hurt so much, but hey, I made a new song as I was siting in a hospital bed. Yay! Now the Heroes and Hunters were sitting in on chairs that were formed in a circle. Apollo decided to partner us up with someone from each band and each group had to make one song for the album. This was the list:

1. Me and Annabeth

2. Logan and Hazel

3. Alaric and Ally

4. Nico and Thalia

5. Leo and Piper

6. Jason and Thalia

Thalia had to work with 2 guys. HAHA. I got Annabeth though. She seems pretty cool. She's B.E.A.- utiful that for sure and her intelligent gray eyes are gorgeous.

So now Annabeth were in a studio. We decided, (more like she decided), we would do a piano solo. She already started on the lyrics.

"_The day we met,_  
_ Frozen I held my breath_  
_ Right from the start_  
_ I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._  
_ ... beats fast_  
_ Colors and promises_  
_ How to be brave?_  
_ How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
_ But watching you stand alone_  
_ All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Both of us: _One step closer..._

Annabeth:

_ I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_ For a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more_

It took me a few minutes but I finally made up my part:

"_Time stands still_  
_ Beauty in all she is_  
_ I will be brave_  
_ I will not let anything take away_  
_ What's standing in front of me_  
_ Every breath_  
_ Every hour has come to this_"

Both of us: _One step closer..._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_ For a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more_

_ And all along I believed I would find you_  
_ Time has brought your heart to me_  
_ I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_ I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_ One step closer_

Annabeth:

_ I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_ For a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more_

Both of us:

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_ Time has brought your heart to me_  
_ I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Wow... that was really good. Do you think the others will like it?", I asked Annabeth? She blushed a little, but nodded. Then she smirked at me.

'I didn't think you could sing a love song, Perce", she replied. I scoffed.

"Pah-lease. I can sing anything", I replied.

"Your such a Seaweed Brain", she said smiling.

"Seaweed Brain?", I asked, 'Then... Your Wise Girl".

She giggled and together we walked back to the lobby.

* * *

**And that is how they came up with their nicknames! I'm still writing the chapter for TDoP and should be done soon. I got A's and B's on my report card. YAY! And that's basically it. I'll probably write another chapter later today or tomorrow.**

**-Am-Zor-Zriz**


End file.
